


Shooting stars

by Ostodvandi



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Post-Fire Emblem Fates: Revelation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-15 00:24:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11794584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ostodvandi/pseuds/Ostodvandi
Summary: Two nights, an insecure king and a sky full of stars over them.





	Shooting stars

**Author's Note:**

> This is for @iriaka and proofread by @HeliaMartell and @IndependenceSky. Thank you.

Even before the wedding, Xander was aware he had a lot of things to learn about Hoshidan culture, and that it was a world he’d probably never fully understand. At first, he would say he was afraid of disappointing his spouse, making any wrong move that could cause a great cultural shock and the problems that would come with it. Their marriage itself was a big concern, being the two crown princes from really different countries that were fierce enemies not so many years ago.

Still, their love seemed to be enough to endure that kind of thing. It was enough to stop a war. Xander sighs, while brushing Ryoma’s hair, an activity that was curiously relaxing for both men, especially in warm nights like this one, by the trembling light of a candle. Even so, he can’t stop thinking about it. About how things could have ended. About how his own mistakes could directly affect two kingdoms now.

Maybe he is just thinking too much. Ryoma had told him several times already he had a terrible talent for that.

‘Xander?’

The Nohrian blinks, like waking up from an illusion.

‘…Mm?’ their eyes meet, and Xander stops brushing, but keeps stroking his hair idly, his fingers buried in the long, brown mane.

‘Did something happen?’ Ryoma’s glance is soft, curious, and slightly worried. Xander sighs; was he really that easy to read? Maybe it was a skill only Ryoma had, it’d make sense that they can understand each other easily, but it didn’t go both ways. sense considering how many things they had in common.

It didn’t go both ways, though. Maybe he was just too obvious, and the Hoshidan was too attentive.

‘What do you mean?’

‘Please.’ his voice sounds resolute, even a bit teasing, while he moves to lay his head down on Xander’s lap. The tender smile on his face dazes the Nohrian instantly, while Ryoma raises a hand, caressing his spouse’s cheek. ‘I hope you remember you can tell me anything.’

‘I… I do. I remember that pretty well, but, still…’

‘Still?’

The Nohrian rolls his eyes, kissing the other’s palm. Ryoma’s hands were rough, full of scars like Xander’s, but also constantly burned by wilding Raijinto. The not so terrible price to pay for using a divine weapon, if someone asked him. Besides, he still loved his husband’s touch more than any of the luxuries his position as king of Nohr could pay.

He knows what Ryoma is thinking, and knows what he’d say about his insecurities if he told him.

‘You always seem so collected’ he finally says, ‘I wish I could feel a bit of that peace you seem to feel constantly.’ Ryoma barely conceals a laugh, and Xander’s frown becomes deeper. ‘May I know what’s so funny?’

‘Aw, it’s just… I remembered something. If it helps, most of my soldiers think of you as a big, intimidating ice floe.’

‘That’s not… Exactly what I had in mind, to be honest.’

‘As I thought. But… It’s deeper than just that, right? There’s something more important disturbing you.’

‘…You know, it really bothers me when you do that.’

‘Mm?’ for the first time in the night, Ryoma frowns in confusion. ‘Do what?’

‘…You know. That.’ The Hoshidan stared at him, patiently waiting for a specific answer. ‘Oh, for the Gods’ sake.’

Why is it so difficult to say a thing? A simple thing. He is the king of Nohr, consort king of Hoshido, and still can’t talk about that kind of topics properly.

This is a mess.

‘I don’t read minds, Xander.’ He says, lying his head down on Xander’s lap again. ‘I just want you to know… I am your husband. As I said in my vows, I’m always here for you, even if sometimes I can’t be physically by your side. In good and bad. Till death do us part.’

‘…I know. I remember it well… You made a grandiose speech. You sure have a thing for long, elaborated speeches…’

‘I’m a king, Xander, kings do speeches, great, long speeches.’ He puts a finger over Xander’s lips, silencing him even before he can say anything. ‘Now, shut up and come down here to kiss me, you fool.’

Xander’s lips draw a rare smile on his face, while he leans over to kiss him, their eyes closed. Ryoma has this ability to calm any storm inside Xander’s mind, to bring the sun back. There hasn’t been a single day that Xander didn’t think about how lucky he was to have him, as an ally, as a friend, and finally as a husband.

The Hoshidan’s fingers sink into his golden curls again, while their breaths collide, being the only sound besides the wind that whistles outside. Another kiss, this time on Ryoma’s forehead, a kiss that means protection as well as love, making him smile.

‘I love you’ he whispers, taking pleasure in Xander’s instant blush, just a soft red stain on each of his pale cheeks. It is not the first nor second time he tells him that, but Xander still gets absurdly flustered. Ryoma has no complaints about it, though, he is patient enough to wait for his answer. He wouldn’t want it any other way.

Also, the blush matched beautifully with his eyes.

‘I… love you, too.’

Ryoma grins and moves again, leaning his cheek on the Nohrian’s shoulder, curling up against his chest, getting all the physical touch he can. So many That many months without Xander’s caresses were a lot, and he is ready to make the most of every single day and hour they can share together. They both knew it was going to be like this, but they also knew it was worth it.

‘Stay with me this whole night, then.’

‘Like I was supposed to go anywhere else…’

Ryoma giggles, gently touching Xander’s neck with his lips, leaving soft kisses here and there, until he reaches the other’s ear, biting it tenderly. It isn’t the time to be rough, not yet. They have a whole night and more ahead to do whatever they felt like.

Xander’s arms surrounded his body, while the Hoshidan’s hands hold the other's, with a slight doubt.

Ryoma smiles, placing his hands over his husband’s.

A sacred sword could be cruel, even towards its wielder. Ryoma, with his hands burned by the tough training he subjected himself to be worthy of holding Raijinto, feels proud of those wounds. But, still, he thought no one would enjoy caressing from such rough, coarse hands. Until Xander appeared.

He interpreted this as another sign that their relationship was, somehow, designated by Heaven.

Xander’s lips touch the other’s neck, tickling the Hoshidan, while his hands start trying to undress him, unsuccessfully. Even after all that time, Hoshidan clothing is causing trouble to Xander.

Ryoma laughs, taking off his clothes.

‘I didn’t know you wanted to do it on your first night here in months.’

‘I don’t like wasting my time.’

Ryoma laughs a bit, before Xander’s lips leave kisses on his shoulder, his hand going over the tattoo that covers his entire back. Slowly, Xander traces the drawing with his finger, while Ryoma’s back stretches. A red dragon, surrounded by pegasus feathers, cherry blossom flowers, and white clouds.

And then, Xander notices new additions, black rose petals. This time, it’s the Nohrian who smiles.

‘It's beautiful' he whispers, approaching Ryoma’s ear.’ …You. You're... beautiful.

Ryoma's smile widens, knowing Xander would never say that out loud in any different situation. Not even during their wedding was he so cheesy. But he won't complain, he can't. There he is, the king of Nohr, being cheesy just for him, caressing him, slowly getting over that hidden shyness… how could he ever complain about that?

Ryoma then turns his head, and their lips touch for the first time that night. Bit by bit, all of his body turns to Xander, and the Hoshidan’s hands hold his spouse’s face. Slowly, Xander lays on the ground, and his fingers sink into Ryoma’s hair.

‘However, you don’t seem to be in hurry’ Ryoma smirks, that way that makes Xander’s heart beat a bit faster. ‘Are you…’

‘Oh, it’s not that.’ their foreheads touch. ‘It’s just… that I could stare at your gorgeous face for hours. Gods, what am I even saying. Entire days.’

Xander chuckles, his face turning red while Ryoma’s lips go over his jawline.

‘Are you sure…? I think my face is pretty boring…’

‘Hah. Nonsense’ his partner whispers, slowly kissing his neck, descending down his chest, while his rough hands caress the other’s legs, his body between them. ‘I love every inch of you, even if you think that your soul is too corrupted by your past, or that you’re all alone, or that sometimes you are not worthy of love, I’ll keep loving you…’

‘…Just like you said in the wedding’ Xander’s voice sounds weak. Ryoma just demolished his defenses, and it’s not the first time he does it. It’s not the first time he reads him like an open book. The Nohrian sighs, placing his hands on the other’s cheeks. ‘…Kiss me.’

‘…I thought you’d never ask me that’ Xander can’t even articulate an answer, before Ryoma kisses him again.

“I’m sorry this is the only way to say “I love you” I know” the Nohrian thinks, closing his eyes, letting his partner’s hands undress him. “But, someday, I'll be able to love you the way you deserve to be loved, Ryoma, I promise.”

Suddenly, Ryoma’s hands go away, and Xander blinks, confused. When the Hoshidan opens a wardrobe, and looks for something, he starts to understand.

‘Ah, here it is. So, whose turn is now?’

That small smile on his face says it all. Xander groans, but not too loud.

‘Mm. I guess I can indulge you for one night’ the smirk increases, while Ryoma opens the little jar in his hands and goes back between his legs. ‘It’s terrible how much you seem to enjoy this.’

‘Well’ his face turns serious instantly. ‘You have to be enjoying it too. If you don’t, there’s no point…’

‘I know, and I’m alright. Just don’t act like an idiot.’

Ryoma’s soft smile comes back to his face.

‘Alright. But I’m free to interpret that the way I want.’

Xander groans again, and then sighs, trying to relax. Ryoma’s fingers start to prepare him, his lips covering his spouse’s skin with kisses and bites that make the other pant. Xander’s hand goes down Ryoma’s chest and stomach, touching his shaft.

The surprised look in Ryoma’s face and his gasp are priceless.

‘It would be… so unfair… to let you do all the job… am I right?’

Ryoma barely controls a moan, unknowing that, internally, Xander is doing his best to look confident.

But he didn’t remember how exciting Ryoma’s voice could be. The Nohrian pants, feeling the air becoming warmer and even oppressive. Still, he needs his partner closer.

The Nohrian huffs, muttering a “ready”, and his partner nods, understanding. Even if it’s not their first time, their hearts skip a beat during the second they stare at each other. Xander closes his eyes, breathing out.

It doesn’t take long until his body tenses again, though Xander doesn’t search for Ryoma’s help. Not yet. His partner advances carefully, caressing his skin with his lips and breath, aware of Xander’s shivers. It hurts, it’s annoying, but it’s a known sensation, and nothing that he can’t bear like the soldier he was.

‘Xander…’

The warmth in that voice makes him sigh, opening his eyes to find the other’s. Breathing heavily, they kiss again, before Ryoma stops advancing.

 ‘…M-Move.’

‘…Are you…’

‘Y-Yes. It’s alright.’

Ryoma nods, his eyes flickering with excitement, and his hips start moving slowly. Xander groans, turning his hands into fists again.

Finally, the first thrust comes, and it’s less delicate than everything they’ve done until now. But it doesn’t matter, because somehow, he likes watching Ryoma being desperate, even in such a subtle way. His arms surround the Hoshidan, and he throws back his head, letting Ryoma’s lips and teeth explore his neck, and their bodies graze with every movement that comes after.

Despite his reticence, a trembling moan leaves his lips, much to Ryoma’s enjoyment.

‘You look so gorgeous when you let yourself sink into pleasure like this.’

Xander grumbles, without a proper answer to that. It’s not like he can stop moaning at this point, because Ryoma soon discovers how to move inside him, making the Nohrian bury his nails on his partner’s back and say his name.

Little does he know that moan is the most beautiful sound for Ryoma, that he’s been daydreaming for months with his voice, his touch, his eyes, just like the Nohrian himself. That he treasures every letter, every present, every moment like this one.

The words are burning in his throat, his entire body feels on fire, lighted by Xander.

‘I love you, Xander… I love you… so much…’

The Nohrian shivers again, those words being whispered right on his ear. He can barely deal with the pleasure, how is he supposed to do the same with such sweet words?

‘…Ryoma, I…’

“I can’t…”

A sudden moan interrupts his words, and Ryoma’s hips start moving faster, consuming most of Xander’s self-control, his nails scratching the skin and his voice calling his lover’s name constantly, asking for more, until both reach their limit.

‘X-Xander…’

His voice now sounds like a warning, one that Xander knows how to interpret. It only takes a few thrusts until Xander feels his own body on the edge.

‘…D-Do it.’

With that whisper, Ryoma comes, feeling Xander’s body tensing in his arms, and, immediately, his beautiful voice moaning louder than ever, filling his ears and sending shivers down his spine.

For a minute, the couple just tries to breathe normally. Xander closes his eyes, while Ryoma stares at him, smiling softly. His hand hesitates, before he places it on his partner’s cheek, a second before Xander finally looks back. Ryoma moves away the hand, sighing.

‘…Oh, sorry.’

‘Mm. No. Put it back.’

Ryoma obeys, chuckling.

‘I thought you’d find these hands uncomfortable, you know.’

‘I’m getting used to them. And…’ Ryoma awaits, watching Xander put his own hand over his. ‘I… wouldn’t be worthy of calling myself your husband if I… didn’t appreciate every part of you, I guess…’

Xander smiles, making Ryoma’s heart skip a beat.

‘…Your smile is probably my favorite thing in the whole world.’

‘There it is…’ the Nohrian says, pretending to be exasperated. ‘You always say that kind of things… Especially right after sex.’

‘But does it bother you?’

‘…No. Not… Not much. It’s just embarrassing. You sound like you’re a teenager during his first love.’

‘It’s not my fault that is how you make me feel.’

‘…Enough.’

Another chuckle, but Ryoma doesn’t answer, laying down next to Xander and surrounding his waist with his own arm.

The silence doesn’t last long.

‘…One day, we should go stargazing.’

‘Mm?’

‘When I was a kid, my father told me a lot about the stars…’ Xander frowns, feeling a bit uneasy at the reference to king Sumeragi. ‘Some days I stare at the night sky and I wonder… if, in Nohr, you have the same beliefs and legends about the stars as we have here. But I always forget to ask you about it. And I’d prefer telling you those stories in person, rather than through letters.’

‘…I see…’

‘…What do you think?’

‘I like it. Sounds like a good way to spend my time in Hoshido… With you. But, just one requirement.’

‘Mm? Tell me.’

‘…You’ll come to see Nohr’s shooting stars soon.’

‘Shooting stars…’ he whispers, and finally smiles again. ‘Deal.’

* * *

If only four years ago someone had told Ryoma he’d be exploring Krakenburg’s corridors with almost total freedom by king Xander’s side, he would roar in laughter. Even more if they specified he would be doing it as consort king of Nohr, hand in hand with who used to be his nemesis.

‘Life sure takes many twists…’

‘Mm?’

‘Nothing, I was just thinking. Will you finally tell me where are we going?’

‘I said it’s a surprise.’

‘A surprise important enough to skip dinner?’

There’s no answer, so Ryoma just sighs, trying to memorize the way back to the area he knows, just in case. Soon, silence surrounds them, and only their steps are heard. However, it doesn’t give Ryoma any bad vibes, just a weird feeling that he’s forgetting something quite important.

‘Stairs?’

‘Yeah, the place… it’s a tower.’

‘Mm. You won’t answer if I ask again about the surprise, right?’

‘Exactly.’

Another sigh, and Ryoma follows him up the stairs. It doesn’t take them long until they reach the top, and Xander shows him to a door.

‘Go on.’

‘Somehow this looks like some kind of trap.’

‘Ryoma, _please_.’

‘I was just teasing you a bit, calm down…’ but he should admit that he is nervous.

When he enters the room, a soft smile appears on his face. It’s a small one, with only a table and two chairs in the middle, a little balcony, and some old chests who seem not to have been opened in years, though everything is clean and shiny.

When he turns to look at his husband, his smile enlarges.

‘Did you order the service to clean this room just to have a private dinner with me?’

‘…Yes. And they’ll later bring us dinner. But that’s not all.’

‘…It isn’t?’

Suddenly, Xander looks slightly nervous, but manages not to show it too much. He grabs Ryoma’s hand again, leading him to the balcony an opening the window. Ryoma shivers when the cold Nohrian air reaches his skin, still not used to those cold nights, even if it’s technically summer.

Immediately, he feels Xander’s cape over his own shoulders, and accepts it without a word.

‘I guess it’s now when you explain all of this to me.’

‘…You’re right.’ Xander inhales, looking at Ryoma. ‘…That time when you told me about the stars in Hoshido… I told you you’d see the shooting stars in Nohr. I’m fulfilling that promise. That’s why I told you to come during this time… It’s the best season to see them.’ A pause, while Xander seems to be preparing himself. ‘I wanted to celebrate that I’m with you.’

The Nohrian waits for an answer, but Ryoma remains silent, taken by surprise.

And suddenly, his eyes and voice are full of the deepest affection.

‘Thank you, Xander.’

‘It should start soon. You better pay attention.’

Ryoma smirks and nods, looking at the dark, deep blue sky. Years ago, during the shooting stars, the five Nohrian siblings would plan their wishes, but, right now, there’s no real point on that for Xander. Most of his past wishes are achieved or impossible now. A kingdom at peace, his family, and a present he didn’t expect. Love.

His eyes ignore the sky and stare at Ryoma. To spend more time with him is one of those impossible wishes. Xander is fully aware of the responsibilities kings like them bear with. And it’s fine. Missing him only makes every minute together even more precious.

So, this time, his gaze is only for his husband.

‘…Ryoma.’

‘…Yes?’

‘I love you.’


End file.
